Hiding It
by Takarionfire
Summary: Tai has a strict no boys policy for Kari, but after Kari and Tk secretly begin dating they find exhilaration in going behind Tai's back. Takari. Lemon.
1. PART I

_This is a three part story revolving around Tk and Kari. Be warned, this does contain sexual content._

_I do not own digimon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiding It<em>**

Everything had fallen into place naturally which made the act of telling everyone seem so forced. What were they supposed to do? Call all 50 plus of their friends and announce that they were going to try dating. Not only would that be unnecessarily time consuming but they were modest people who didn't want to brag about their good fortune. Yes, perhaps they should have told their parents and siblings but that, too, seemed supercilious. In the end, simply being together was enough and all the details were left for another time.

"So tired." A young man said as he laid his head in the lap of a petite girl. She ran her hands through his hair softly and he immediately closed his eyes with a sigh. She continued intertwining her fingers with his shining golden locks and staring at his relaxed face happily.

"Perhaps getting three hours of sleep isn't good for you." She joked in a smooth voice.

"Mmm...as long as you do this it's worth it." He muttered back faintly and she could tell he was being lulled into sleep. She watched his chest raise and lower and felt herself become tranquil.

"Are you confirming that playing with your hair is positive reinforcement for your bad habits?" She asked as her fingers stopped moving.

"No." He groaned sadly; he reached up to her hand and encouraged it to keep moving. "I confirm nothing."

"Sure." She said with a smile and leaned down to kiss the top of his hand and then his forehead. Her long chocolate tresses tickled his face and he wiggled his nose slightly. For the next few minutes she returned to peacefully stoking his hair; then, the loud ringing of a phone caused both to jump. The girl began rummaging through her stuff roughly while the blond boy sat up and rubbed his eyes slowly.

"This is Kari." She said after finding her phone. The speaker on the other end dominated the conversation so that Kari only responded with an infrequent "ah huh" or "yes, Tai." Finally, she hung up the phone and turned to the boy and looked into his deep cerulean eyes. "He's worried about me."

"Of course he is." The boy said with half sarcasm and half understanding. "Do you need to go home?"

"Yeah." Kari responded and leaned her head against his chest. "But I don't want to leave you, Tk."

Tk put his arms around her, "We'll see each other tomorrow, I promise."

"Are we doing something special for our one month anniversary?" Kari speculated. She felt Tk tense slightly and looked up at his awkward face. "You forgot?" She said while contriving a look of anger, "I guess we'll have to return to being friends and drop this whole dating thing."

Tk relaxed and then smiled, "No one would be any the wiser. But seriously, do you want to do something special for tomorrow?"

Kari leaned back into his chest, "No, everyday feels special already."

It was now Tk's turn to kiss the top of her head, "C'mon, I'll walk you home." Kari smiled and stood up from the patch of grass they'd plotted themselves on after school. After Tk had also stood up they linked arms and began walking away from the quiet park.

X

X

X

"Kari," Tai said sternly as soon as she opened the door, "we need to talk."

"What's this about, Tai?" Kari was confused at his serious expression and almost wanted to laugh, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out, but that's not important." Tai said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the couch. He plopped her down and then turned the recliner so he faced her directly.

"Tai, you're being super weird today." Kari said as she leaned back into the couch and prepared herself for whatever nonsense he was about to bestow on her. "What is so important?"

"I heard a rumor."

"Oooooo a rumor, how scary." Kari joked but Tai was not amused.

"Not just any rumor. It was a rumor about you and a boy." Kari tensed a little but Tai continued unaware. "There was talk at my school, my university" he added extra emphasis, "that a girl named Kari was dating a junior in college."

"What?" Kari said in disbelief. "I've only ever been to your school twice, why would they be talking about me?"

"So, you don't deny it!" Tai shouted in frustration. "You, my little sister whose still in high school, are dating someone 4 years your senior."

Kari tried to stop him as he ranted, "Tai-"

"No, Kari. I don't want to know your reasons. I'm just so angry. You're so young. You shouldn't be dating someone that old - heck, you shouldn't be dating anyone at all. You need to maintain your virtue. Oh my God, did he touch you?"

"Tai -"

"Tell me his name, I'll go kick his ass. I'm sure mom and dad will consent to sending you to grandma's for the next semester so he doesn't try to follow you."

"Tai, STOP IT!" Kari finally exploded and the shock ripped Tai to silence. She continue calmly, "I'm not the only Kari in the world and I am definitely not dating anyone from your school."

"You're not?" Tai asked dumbly.

"Of course not you idiot."

"Oh." Tai was silenced again. Kari waited a few minutes to make sure he was alright then stood and began walking to her room.

"Kari," Tai called and Kari stopped from across the room to look at him, "just so you know, if any boy lays a single finger on you, my precious little sister, I'll kick his ass." Kari had nothing more to say to him and instead continued to her room fighting the urge to slam her door.

"Stupid Tai." She seethed as she plunged onto her bed. "It's a good thing I didn't tell him about Tk."

X

X

X

The following day Tai was being especially watchful over Kari. He even convinced their mom that she should stay inside the whole day because she might be developing a cold.

"But I have plans with Tk." Kari whined.

"Sorry sweetie but we should nip this cold in the butt before it gets worse." Her mother said. "Invite him over if it's that important to you."

"Fine." Kari signed and left to call Tk. He was initially surprised and then amused after Kari told him about Tai's outburst. Nonetheless, he immediately agreed to come over.

When he arrived it was only Tai and Kari in the house because their parents had left for a dinner party at her father's work.

"Hey, Tk. Want some beet and chickpea smoothie? According to my mother it's great for curing the common cold." Kari greeted him at the door.

Tk frowned at the foul smelling drink she held in her hand and waved it away, "No thanks."

"Well, me neither." Kari smiled and led him to the kitchen were she poured it down the sink.

"Mom worked hard on that, you know." Tai said as he entered the kitchen. He gave Tk a welcoming pat on the shoulder before grabbing a slice of pizza out of the fridge.

"She wouldn't have had to work hard if you didn't tell her I was sick." Kari sneered.

"What can I say?" Tai shrugged, "You were looking a little pale this morning. Plus, it's better to keep you inside and away from the boys. No offense Tk."

"None taken." Tk said with a weird expression on his face.

"Oh snap!" Tai yelped as his phone began to ring and he saw that it was Sora. "I totally forgot I had a date with Sora tonight. She is going to kill me." He answered the phone with a pained smile on his face. "Hey, baby. No, I didn't forget. An old woman hurt her ankle in front of my apartment and I was helping her get to a doctor. I'm on my way now."

"Smooth." Kari joked as Tai hung up the phone.

"Shut up." He said while ruffling her hair then ran to get some shoes. "I'll be back in a while, be safe and stay away from boys." Tai shouted as he ran towards the door. Both Kari and Tk shouted bye and then erupted into laughs as the door closed.

"He is so dense." Kari giggled relentlessly into Tk's shirt.

"Just a bit." Tk added sarcastically and wrapped his arms around her. They continued to laugh for a few minutes longer and then faded into silence while holding each other. Finally, Kari raised her head and Tk saw a devious twinkle in her eye.

"It's kinda exciting going behind Tai's back." She said softly.

"I guess, but I'm not looking forward to the beating I'll get when he figures it out." Tk said with a shiver.

"He wouldn't hurt you, Tk. He likes you too much." Kari tried to reassure him.

"But he loves you ten times more." Tk rebutted.

Kari knew that he was right. "Ok, so we don't tell Tai about us for a very, very long time. In the mean time we can have a little fun from the adrenaline rush."

"Huh?" Tk questioned and Kari grabbed his hand and lead him over towards the living room couch. "Think about it," she said as they both sat, "what if Tai forgot his wallet? What if he comes rushing back in here and sees us holding hands? Aren't you getting excited?"

"Umm."

"Tk what if we're doing something a little more intimate? What will his reaction be?"

"Kari, I already said I didn't want to get beat by Tai." Tk said unsure of why Kari was going in circles.

"But where's the fun without a little bit of risk and adrenaline?" Kari said slyly and then placed her lips on his in a passion filled kiss. She maneuvered so that she straddled his lap and pulled upward to remove his shirt.

"Kari?" Tk said as his innocent mind was completely astounded by what she was doing.

"C'mon Tk, when Tai says I can't have a boyfriend it makes it exciting that I already do. He is 100% unaware of our relationship, it's so exhilarating." Tk's wide eyes still looked confused so Kari slowly rocked back and forth on his lap. "Don't you get it, perk up."

Tk's eyes widened even more and his body automatically responded and did, as Kari put it, perk up. "Kari," he said with a strained voice, "what are we doing?"

"Celebrating our one month anniversary." Kari whispered into his ear as she continued rocking. From his ear her lips traveled to his neck where she softly began kissing his statuesque skin. Tk must have accepted her forwardness because it didn't take long before his hands were at her sides. They slid along her soft curves and under her lace bra into territory never ventured. He massaged with such such skill that Kari's kisses had stilled as she moaned against his neck.

"Kari, I'm taking it off. If you want me to stop say so." Tk's voice was so soft and caring that Kari could only melt into his kindness. She let him pull off her shirt and bra and straightened at the first touch of his lips against her naked breast.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	2. PART II

**Thanks for all of the responses and I'm glad that everyone is amused by Tai. Here's the second of three parts and remember that it is going to get steamier the farther you read...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II<strong>_

Kari waited outside the locker rooms for Tk to finish getting changed out of his basketball uniform. When he did come out he was flanked by several of his teammates who were still congratulating him for his MVP performance. He said thanks then evaded them to get to Kari.

"Good game." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek after making sure no one was watching.

"Thanks." Tk said then remembered that he'd seen Tai in the bleachers with Kari earlier, "Where's Tai?"

"He's waiting for me outside." Kari said then gave a sly smile. "He'll probably be patient for a few more minutes."

"Oh, well let's not keep him waiting." Tk said blindly and moved towards the doors. Kari didn't follow.

"Did you hear what I said, Tk? We've got a few minutes. Can you think of something fun we can do in a few minutes?" Before he could answer Kari pulled him towards a corner of the gym where no one would see them and kissed him. Tk instantly understood what she meant and pushed her against the wall and kissed harder. There bodies were pressed so close they could feel each other's beating hearts. Every movement was shared between them therefore when their tongue wrestling match became heated both shared the pressure growing in Tk's nether regions.

"I'll help." Kari whispered as she undid Tk's belt and zipper and slipped her hands down his pants. She felt the meaty mass and rubbed it softly as Tk continued to kiss her neck. It became even stiffer in her hands. She stoked the member with growing pressure and Tk began to moan.

"This feels great." His lips reverberated against her neck which gave her goosebumps. She kept stoking until Tk's breaths had become closer together; but, as she went to make her final moves she heard her name echo through the gym.

"It's Tai." Kari said and removed her hands quickly. "I better go." It took only a second longer for her to flee towards her brother and Tk was left abandoned.

"O'well." He muttered and began to finish the act himself.

X

X

X

"She's way too young." Tai stated stubbornly. "Plus, Kari's too good for any nasty boy."

"But, Tai. She's 17, old enough to make her own choices," Sora tried to defend.

"I agree." Matt added, "I get the whole big brother thing but you can't control her life."

"No! If any boy comes within 5 feet of Kari I'll kick his ass." Tai yelled in his overprotective voice.

Mimi instantly reprimanded him, "Tai, you're being such a prude. Let the girl have a little fun in he life. God knows we did when we where her age."

"What we did doesn't matter, this is my little sister we're talking about." Tai continued to rant and Sora, Matt, and Mimi tried to talk sense in him. They had originally been sitting around the table eating pizza and reminiscing about old times. However, the subject had somehow turned towards Tai's ban on Kari's dating life. Kari and Tk who also sat at the table had been very quiet and mostly avoiding eye contact. Then, Kari gave Tk a sensual glance to which he responded with a smile. He knew how much she loved the secrecy of their relationship. He also knew what those yearning eyes wanted and decided if was about time he manned up and made a move. He removed his foot from his shoe and slowly slid it up Kari's calf and forced both legs to part. Her eyes widened and she broke out into a huge smile.

Tk's foot slowly rubbed Kari's inner thighs and her face flushed. When he thought she had been teased enough he extended his leg under her skirt and rubbed it against the crotch of her underwear. He rubbed in slow circles as he felt his toes getting wet. Above the table, her fingers were clutching her cloth napkin fiercely and her eyes were begging Tk to continue. He moved faster and faster until she could hardly hold herself any longer.

"Tai, stop trying to control my life!" Kari yelled and slammed her fist on the table. She stood up abruptly and stormed out of the kitchen and to her room.

"Kari! Kari!" Tai yelled after her.

"Stop it, Tai." Sora chided. "Didn't you see her face; she was bright red with anger. Let her cool down."

"What?" Tai said while standing.

"Your stupid mouth is going to make it worse." Matt snipped and Tai looked unsure of what to do.

"Tai," Tk said in such a calm voice that Tai found himself unbothered by his interruption, "how about I talk to her? As her best friend I'm sure she'll listen to me." Tai pondered his request for a moment.

"You understand she's my darling sister, right?" Tk nodded. "Good. Please try to convince her that this is for the best."

"I'll see what I can do." Tk said charmingly and left towards Kari's room. He gave a knock, "Kari it's me." Almost immediately the door was opened and he was pulled inside the room.

"What took so long?" Kari said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Her face was still flushed and her voice was sassy but sensual.

"It was hardly a minute." Tk responded as he brushed a piece of lose hair out of her eyes.

"Whatever." Kari sighed, "The point is that I almost started without you." Kari unclenched one of her hands revealing her silky underwear. Then she flung them to the other side of the room and then hopped on top of her desk. "Will you treat me today?" She asked in a come hither voice. Tk obeyed and quickly ran his hand up her skirt while kissing her hard on the lips. The moment he stuck his tongue into her mouth was the same moment his finger went into her private parts and began doing a solo dance through the wetness. After a few moments Tk added a second finger and found her knob of pleasure. When he stroked it Kari withdrew her mouth in order to moan.

"Shushhhhhh." Tk said to quiet her, "The others might hear us." That prospect made Kari even more excited and she leaned into Tk's shirt to quiet her next moan. Tk deemed it quiet enough and continued stroking her. Her body folded to his every movement and her silenced moans carried through every tensed limb. "I'm going down there." Tk warned as he wrestled his shirt away from Kari and knelt so that his head was even with the desk's top. He pushed Kari's back down slightly and then spread her legs. When his tongue entered Kari's entire body heated up and Tk felt the pressure building in her nether regions. He continued swirling as she tried to quiet her moans of ecstasy.

"Somethings happening." Kari moaned, "Oh my...there's so much pressure." Tk continued working and noted as Kari arched her back and her insides gushed even more wetness onto his face. Kari collapsed in one final silent moan and Tk raised himself to give her a kiss. "That was perfect." She signed and sat up slowly.

"Are you ready to go pretend to apologize to Tai?" Tk said with a smile.

"Give me a minute to recover won't you." She said as she felt her own wetness. "Maybe two minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. It always encourages a writer to know they have fans.<strong>


	3. PART III

**Thanks for all your comments. Here is the final chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ummm, hi Kari." Tk said with a yawn as he opened the front door. The sun hit him in the eyes and he squinted his face in anguish.<p>

"Tk, did you just wake up?" Kari asked as she noted his ruffled hair and pajama pants. She also had a hard time taking her eyes away from his statuesque naked chest. "It's nearly three o'clock."

"Ummmm," Tk groaned, "I was up late."

"And your mom?" Kari asked as she pushed past Tk and into the apartment. She was startled to see is was so unbelievably messy.

"Away at a news conference." Tk replied and followed her towards the kitchen where he grabbed himself a glass of milk. "She left yesterday and won't be back until Monday."

"You made all that mess in one night?" Kari asked in awe.

"Nope, that was Matt. Mum wanted him to watch over me while she was away. Let's just say I was the one watching over him last night." Tk raised a corner of his mouth as if he was remembering something quite funny.

"What did Matt do?" Kari was curious.

Tk's lip expanded into a full smile, "Let's just say my brother is a king of men." Kari looked eager to hear more but Tk didn't appease her, "Sorry, it's something you wouldn't understand."

"Why's that?" Kari asked as she laid her hand on his arm and turned her puppy dog eyes on him.

"You wouldn't approve." Tk warned.

"Please." Kari begged as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Kari," Tk whined, "you know I can't refuse you."

"That's the idea." Kari replied with a smirk. "So, what was Matt doing that got this place in such disarray?"

Tk began thoughtfully, "He had two girls over...two twin girls who work as models."

"Ooooooh." Kari said as her eyes widened and her mind raced to fill in the details. Then a thought occurred to her, "Where were you when all of this was going down?"

"In my bedroom." Tk said with a shrug but Kari gave him a suspicious look, "What? I'm serious. I was in my bedroom watching a movie."

"And then you decided to stay up late?" Kari continued to question.

"Yup," Tk said with a smile, "I was thinking about you the whole night."

"Sure." Kari said with an amused smile and gently pushed him.

"You don't believe me?" Tk jumped for her and began tickling her sides; her giggles were adorable. After a few seconds he stopped and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder. "I was thinking about how much I love the smell of your strawberry shampoo. I was envisioning your milky skin and how soft it feels against my own. I thought of your smile, your laugh, and that little crinkle you get on your forehead when you're annoyed. I recounted how close I feel to you and how good you can make me feel. How lucky I am that you finally accepted me as more than just a friend."

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one that had to convince you of that." Kari said in a smooth voice.

"It doesn't matter," Tk replied just as sensual, "we're together now and happy."

"Tk?"

"Yes." Tk replied to Kari's soft murmur.

"I like how you smell, too." Tk gave a little laugh at her bluntness but she continued nevertheless, "I also love how you can make me smile even when I'm in a bad mood. I love that you're angelic and pure. I love how you and I can sit and do absolutely nothing but still have a good time. I think it's about time that our love goes to the next level."

"What? Are you sure?" Tk said warily as he looked at her face in surprise.

"Yes, all the way." Kari responded happily. Tk gave her a giddy smile and then hoisted her up into his arms.

"The royal treatment." He said as he carried her back towards his room which was considerably clean compared to the rest of the house. He laid her down on the bed and then plastered her with butterfly kisses. She wove her fingers through his hair and guided his lips onto her own.

In their heated passion clothes were ripped off. Both sets of hands roamed everywhere- it was almost as if they were trying to stake their claim on as much naked flesh as possible. Then, saliva began to spread as the kisses proliferated. Kari giggled as Tk began at her ear and waved down towards her belly button. He even kissed the inside of Kari's elbows which she respond with an especially powerful moan. "Oooooh Tk. Mmmm, keep going."

These sounds were Tk's drug and he kissed her harder and faster. Her fingers clutched his naked butt and squeezed as they both felt the heat pulsing in their bodies. "Kari, do you think you're ready?" Tk asked kindly.

"I think I'll explode if you don't." Kari whispered sexily. "But wait," she reach over to open her nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom, "let's be safe."

"Of course." Tk said with a caring smile and reached for the condom.

"No you don't." Kari said as she moved her hand away from him. "I want to do this." Tk smiled even wider and Kari tore open the package. She stroked Tk's penis so that it was happily saluting her and then rolled the condom on with a few extra surprises for Tk's pleasure. When it was done Tk took charge again; he hovered above her so that his member was gently prodding her entrance.

"You ready?" Kari nodded her head and Tk began thrusting.

"Hold mother of Jesus!" Kari moaned and Tk worriedly stopped. "No, keep going!"

Tk did as she asked and continue to thrust inside her tight body. Kari was a heavy moaner and continued to give Tk the hot encouragement he needed. "Oooooh Tk, oooooh Tk. You're so damn good, Tk."

"You're amazing, too." Tk groaned back in his own sexy voice. He could tell that Kari's ultimate pleasure had almost arrived and stared into her beautiful face as the moment hit her and her moan was the loudest yet. He continued to thrust twice more and at he finally felt it too as his load shoot into the condom. He gave one final thrust and then rolled off Kari and heavily panted next to her.

"Tk, I love you so much." Kari said softly as she pressed her mouth close to his ear. She subtly began biting on it.

"I love you too Kari," Tk said happily, "but you're gonna have to give me a minute before you start getting all sexy again."

"No," Kari said strongly, "I don't want to wait."

X

X

X

"I'm telling you man, it was like nothing you've ever felt before." Matt bragged cooly as he and Tai walked down the street. They'd met a little early for coffee and were headed back to Tk's apartment so that Matt could check on his sleeping little brother. The entire walk there Matt had been talking about his incredible night and making Tai jealous.

"Shut up." Tai heaved, "You've said that a dozen times already."

"But it's true." Matt replied, "Not only are you getting twice the pleasure from two hot girls but because they're identical twins it's like a mind *uck, too. I definitely don't want to lose their numbers anytime soon."

"Whatever, I've got Sora."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Matt waved him off. "You've got true love and all that stuff - good for you. But, just imagine two Soras."

Tai smiled for a moment than his face dropped, "I don't think I'd survive it." he uttered in a grave voice. Matt looked confused so he continued, "Sora is way too feisty and demanding."

Matt laughed, "Sora?"

"It's true!" Tai shouted horrified, "It'd probably be way better if there were two of me."

Matt continued to laugh as they climbed the stairs of the apartment complex. "Maybe I should go purpose twins to Sora then."

"Don't you dare." Tai said loudly.

"Fine, fine." Matt said as he unlocked the door to the apartment and both he and Tai entered. "Teeks?" He called and when he didn't get a reply he muttered to Tai, "That kid can sleep more than anyone else I know."

"Does that mean that you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Tai said with a smirk.

"If what you're thinking is pouring water on his face as a wake up call then yes." That was indeed what Tai had been planning so they went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then headed over towards Tk's room. "Ready?"

"Yup, this ought to be funny."

Matt opened the door and the pair both stood shocked at what they saw. The two bunnies in the bed didn't immediately notice their audience but when they did their eyes went wide with fear.

"Matt," Tai began with a quiver in his voice, "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to kill your little brother." The glass of water dropped to the floor with a splash and Tai leaped.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you saw it coming for a mile away, but of course Tai had to walk in on them doing it. I thought of writing it to be much more detailed and in a fourth part, but didn't have the energy. <strong>

**Please review and all your dreams will come true (disclosure: I don't actually have the ability to do this)**


End file.
